


till human voices wake us (and we drown)

by emion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emion/pseuds/emion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Cas, can you still feel the weight? Can you still feel the roots buried in your shoulder blades, nerves mixing with broken veins, flexing muscles that have forgotten their purpose?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	till human voices wake us (and we drown)

Hey, Cas, can you still feel the weight? Can you still feel the roots buried in your shoulder blades, nerves mixing with broken veins, flexing muscles that have forgotten their purpose? Do you still hear them? When you close your eyes, is their grace etched into your eyelids? Do you see the flames falling down, do you swallow their screams?

Hey, Cas, can you hear my soul? Can you make out the sounds it makes late at night, when I try to hold you in your sleep? When your fingertips trace my skin like it’s a map showing you the way home? Can you hear it then, begging you to listen? For you to understand how two halves sometimes can make a whole?

Hey, Cas, when you try to make things right, do you know how much you hurt? Do you know how heavy the burden is, how wide the guilt spreads, how far the pain goes? Do you see it miles ahead, travelling at light’s speed, catching up with your future faster than you can run? When you smile at Sam and me, do you know how hard you try, how dark your eyes become, how tight your lips are pressed against each other?

Hey, Cas, have you seen God? I hear you, some nights, whispering his name pleadingly. Does he ever answer? Does he know you keep a Bible on your bedside table, that you touch it before you go to sleep? Does he know that he left you broken, small, human? Does he know that he left you at all?

Hey, Cas, do you know you are loved? Do you know how I look at you when your eyes are closed? How much my heart swells when you look back? How hard my heart is beating when your lips dare to touch mine, how fast I want to run and how much I want to stay still whenever I feel you close to me?

Hey, Cas, you are enough. No halo, no blazing grace or crackling wings can define your worth. To me, you are not angel or human, graceful or graceless. To me, you are whispers in the evening sun, the sound of a butterfly’s fluttering wings, a heart willing to love, a heart worth loving. To me, you are just

Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from t.s. eliot's The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock


End file.
